Mobile communication devices can incorporate a wide range of features, including contact information lists, calendars, alarms, games, programmable ring tones, or the like. Each feature can include one or more user-programmable settings, such as an alarm time, a ring tone type, or the like. Accordingly, a mobile communication device with a large number of features will likely also have a large number of possible settings. A user interface can be provided to permit the user to program each setting, but such interfaces can be cumbersome, inefficient, or difficult to learn, resulting in a poor user experience.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items